Wreckage
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: They had crashed into a deserted island, unable to fix the Argo II in such short time. It would take Leo weeks to fix the ship. The only thing that surrounded them was an ocean made of acid, which could be drunk if you could fight the madness it spoke, coconut trees that made you hallucinate, and a blazing hot sun, that only gave heat the first 12 hours, the other half was an ice.


**I'm sorry it's so short! IT'S A PROLOGUE! **

**…**

It was hopeless. They were stuck. The Argo II crashed. Literally crashed onto a deserted Island. An Island surrounded by poisonous water and coconut trees.

Leo coughed as he emerged from the rubble from the Argo II. Dust filled his curly, timber brown tuffs of hair. His brown eyes were hiding behind his tan hand, which sheltered them from the blazing sun. Hazel emerged from the rubble next to Leo, coughing into her tanned hands. Leo looked at her and her golden eyes followed his. She coughed again and flattened out plaid skirt. She looked behind herself, ignoring the dust on the tip of her nose. "What happened?"

Leo crossed his arms "Coach Hedge smashed the controls because he saw a spider and he remembered how Annabeth hated them."

Hazel smiled while playing with a curly lock of her dark brown hair. "He can be nice when he wants to be."

Leo nodded in agreement, but that still didn't mean Coach could just smash his control system. He had 30 WII games on there too. But more importantly the controls.

Leo looked as Jason and Piper got out of the rubble. He laughed when he saw Jason in his boxers and a muscle shirt while having his golden hair messed up. "Nice look, Grace." Leo snickered. Hazel giggled as well but tried to hide it.

"You're laughing now. Wait till' I get my hands on you." Jason grinned and looked at Piper. In return he got an eye role and a smirk. Piper crossed her arms over Jason's baggy T-Shirt for the band KISS. Jason looked back at Leo and shook his head to the side, getting his bangs out of his eyes. "What happened anyways?"

"Coach Hedge." Hazel and Leo stated simultaneously.

The pair groaned. A rumble from about ten feet away made everyone jump. Frank broke through the pieces of wood and ripped pieces of cloth as a golden lion. He shook his head back and forth to get the dust out of his soft mane. His brown eyes grew wide as he realized everyone was staring at him. He immediately transformed back into human form, chuckling nervously. "Sup."

"What was the point of you turning into a lion?" Leo asked, his left eyebrow raised. Hazel looked at her boyfriend with her eyebrows raised and a warm smile.

Frank scratched the back of his head. "I jumped when a plate fell next to me…"

Everyone looked away and started mumbling. Leo looked at Jason. "You see the Coach anywhere?"

"Nope." Jason said in return, shielding his eyes from the sun's harmful rays. "Not since last night." Leo groaned and covered his face with his hand. The Goat man probably broke his WII controller.

Hazel stepped out of the rubble while helping Leo out as well. Frank carefully got out as Jason and Piper held hands while stepping out of the mess. "Hey…" Piper said, looking at Leo. "Where's Annabeth?"

"And Percy?" Frank butted in.

Leo shrugged. He tensed up when he heard yelling from the other side of the wreckage of the ship. It couldn't be Percy because he doesn't yell this early in the morning. Everyone dodged the broken vessel and made their way to the back of the ship. The Coach and Percy stood on the deserted sand. Coach Hedge had gripped the top part of Percy's hair and made him nod.

"Were you the one who took my empty cans?" Hedge made Percy nod. Percy was too tired to get him to stop. Leo had a smug face when He saw Percy only in sweat pants.

"No…" Percy groaned, yawning.

Coach Hedge got in his face and gritted his teeth. "I know it was you. Someone took my cans. They were there yesterday before I went to sleep. You were the last one in the living room." Hedge let go of Percy's hair and gripped the collar of his shirt and made him look at him.

Percy sighed and flopped his head back. "You suck… Why would I want your cans?"

Leo and Jason looked at each other. They talked with their eyes. _You herd that Inuendo, right?_

Jason nodded, his icy blue eyes looking at Leo's timber brown ones. _Yep. _

"TO EAT THEM OF COURSE!"

"That's enough." Annabeth was tapping her foot and scowling at the Coach. Her light blonde hair was held back in a high pony with a black ribbon used instead of a hair band. She wore her orange _Camp Half-Blood _T-Shirt and faded skinny Jeans. Coach Hedge looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Annabeth walked towards Hedge. "You do know that Percy isn't able to eat metal, right?"

Coach Hedge let go of the son of Poseidon and crossed his arms. Annabeth realized the others were there. She looked at Leo while walking towards her boyfriend, whose hair looked a lot worse than Jason's. "Do you know what happened to the ship?"

Nico came out from one of the doors that wasn't wrecked from the crash and crossed his arms. "Coach Hedge wrecked the control system."

**…**

**If you liked it, follow and favorite. **

**Please post your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **


End file.
